In His Office (Levi x Eren oneshot lemon)
by DeathKitty64
Summary: Levi x Eren (not the other way around), happens in Levi's office as the title suggests... Kana is an OC but not important to the story so don't mind her. Hope you decide to read


_Well I enjoyed writing this (probably more than I should have) and I hope you will enjoy reading this, although to be honest I would only rate this a 4/10. Note: Kana is an OC, and is not important in the story, so don't mind her. And please forgive me for the puns, I know I'm a horrible person..._

 **Eren's POV  
** I stood outside Levi's office, waiting to be called in. I had failed a titan shift once again today, and I could tell that it was starting to become a nuisance to Levi. I didn't want to cause him trouble. but then I can't really help it. I waited for what seemed like hours until Levi finally called me in. To my surprise, when I entered, I saw not just Levi but also Kana. Kana was very close with Levi... It bothered me. When Levi and I started dating he never called us a couple. In fact, after 3 months, he still hasn't done anything to prove that we are together. Perhaps I was just stress relief... I suppose even if I didn't like him I would have to take it up the ass from him anyway, so me being gay for him is sort of like an added bonus. Right? I suddenly realized that I was spacing out. Kana was talking about something. And I was getting none of it.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that..." I interrupted Kana. I wasn't sure of her title either. That was not working out in my favor. She sighed.

"Levi, this guy is hopeless... Let me have a week or two with him..." she muttered. I have head rumors that only the "lost cause" kind of people went to her. Apparently she trained someone to death and went to prison for it, but quickly worked her way back up into high ranks somehow. She was trouble. And besides, I wanted to stay with Levi.

"Kana, I appreciate your offer, however this brat is still needed alive. I will train him-" as soon as he said that I thought about dirty things. Made me want to bend over for him. Kana let out a giggle.

"Is that so? Well, go have your fun then." she said and walked out the room. So she knew about us. And she let it happen. Guess Levi and her were just friends. I avoided eye contact. Somehow, I felt bad. Levi was looking at me like I'm his prey. It turned me on but...

"Levi what am I to you?!" I suddenly burst out. I knew this was out of line, but I didn't care. Levi let out a small sigh and stood up.

"Strip." he commanded. I started effortlessly pulling off my clothes and dumping them onto the floor. As soon as my shirt hit the floor, I felt something slap against my cheek with force. Levi backhanded me.

"Brat when I tell you to do something you obey me with effort. If I tell you to clean, you don't just make it not dirty, you make it spotless. If I tell you to rub your face in dirt, you don't just get some on your face and stop, you make sure you're eating that dirt until I tell you to stop. Do you understand me?" He lectured.

"Yes Levi, I hear you." I said, deliberately trying to sound a little rude. He gave me a displeased look. It turned me on. I wanted him to take me and to do all of his kinky shit to me. I wanted him to punish me for being such a bad boy. Levi was getting the same idea.

"You need to watch how you talk to your superiors, brat. An appropriate apology and I might go easy on you..." he muttered in a low, deep voice.

"I'm not sorry at all," I challenged him. He smirked, undoing the buckles of his uniform.

"Well then, I have some work to do, don't I..." He walked over to me and pushed me down onto my knees.

"Open your mouth." he said. I didn't obey. I wanted him to make me beg him for mercy.

"Bad Eren." he push me down onto the rough floor and pressed my face against the (clean) wooden planks.

"Open your mouth for me brat" he repeated, whispering the words to me in a low growl.

"Make me then." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He smirked. First came that clapping sound, and then I felt sudden burning pain on my ass.

"You have disobeyed me too much brat. No mercy will be given to you, beg all you want." he said darkly. It made me hard. Levi was a step ahead of me though. He was pulling my pants down. I struggled a little just for the fun of it, but when his rough hand slapped my bare ass I let out a little squeal and stopped. He used some belts to tie my hands behind my back and then went and got the "special string" which he (as always) tied my cock up with. I was at his mercy now. God that thought would have been enough to make me cum, but the string was tight around the base, preventing movement of any sort.

"Now, would you like to count down from 50 yourself, or would you prefer that I do it for you?" Levi asked, his hand stroking my back.

"Do it yourself!" I said, sounding more rebellious than intended.

"Very well." He purred. I almost let it a scream at the sudden pain of his hand against my ass.

"50,". He counted. Another slap.

"49,"...

"2," he counted. I was breathing heavily by now. Little tear drops formed in the corners of my eyes.I felt my ass burning. This is exactly what I wanted him to do.

"More..." I whined as his hand was gliding up and down my ass. I turned my head and our eyes met. He smirked, once again bringing his hand down onto my ass.

"So you want more, do you?" he asked. I nodded, vigorously.

"Then do as I say..." he whispered to me, forcing me from a lying posting to my knees. Please do more dirty stuff to me. That was the only thing going through my mind.

"Open your mouth for me," Levi requested again. This time I obeyed him right away. I opened it as wide as I can because I knew the monster that was about to be inserted into my mouth. He was bigger than me, which I found slightly surprising at first, considering I was a fair bit taller than him. But hey, who cares right? The further my ass had to stretch the better. His size added to the dominant character he was. And I liked that. Soon I felt his hand on the back of my head. I looked up to see his dick right there. Damn, guys would get jealous at the size if the saw it. It was both thick and long. I eagerly waited for him to push my head onto it. Honestly speaking, I didn't like giving blowjobs. The dick tasted weird. But being forced into doing it was giving my Friend-Down-There a HARD time (see what I did there). I loved it. Levi shoved his dick into my mouth, not waiting for me to get used to the size. He thrust it in and out at a slow pace. He was aware not to put it too far in, but just enough to make me choke on it a little every time. He thrust it in and it at a steady pace, so when he went a little faster or slower I'd moan, knowing he likes that. If I didn't know his habits better, I'd think that he wanted to just cum in my mouth and send me off. But this was Levi. He had more devious plans for me. After a reasonably long time has passed, he finally took his dick out. I had saliva dripping down from the corners of my mouth, and I was struggling a little to catch my breath.

"Tired out already?" Levi Asked circling me.

"No," I said. I left out any titles on purpose, seeing if he would pick it up. He did. I felt him grab my hair and pull my head back.

"What do you call your superiors, brat?" He asked, letting his other hand slip down my body. The touches were driving me crazy, I wanted more. More pain, more touches, more dominance. I wanted more Levi.

"Sir," I replied. He smiled, one of his evil smiles.

"My, what a good boy..." he said, pulling my hair up and forcing me to stand up. He led me over to the desk and then pushed my head down roughly into it, scattering a few papers. I knew what was coming next.

"Sir please... Put it in..." I begged. I heard a rather dark chuckle behind me.

"Where are the magic words?" he asked, sliding his hand over ass, before lifting it off and then bring it back down with force. I cried out a little. Please punish me more...

"Please sir fuck me," I begged shamelessly, knowing that's what Levi wanted to hear. I heard him wetting his cock with saliva. He didn't even bother to wet my asshole though. That's the way we did it. If it wasn't for so much friction, I would be taking it fully dry. He slowly put the tip to the hole. I got ready for the pain, but...

"Tell me, Eren, why should I fuck you? I can make anybody that's under my command my bitch. Give me a reason why I should be fucking your ass, not Mikasa's right now." He said. I fell silent. I had no reply to that.

"I don't know, sir." I said. I felt sad now. Why did he have to ask that? He leaned down to me, tip still at the opening.

"Listen here brat, I don't want anyone else. Just you." He said. My eyes lit up. he really said that? That was so strange, but Levi definitely wasn't the type for comforting others. He meant it. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Thank you, sir..." I whispered. Suddenly I cried out in pain as Levi slid his dick into my asshole. Oh God that felt so good, _please fuck me so hard that it bleeds..._ But instead, he froze.

"Wha-?!" I protested, pushing my ass out and onto it. His hand shoved my ass back down.

"Beg me. And if you do a bad job I'm taking it out." He said. My eyes widened.

"PLEASE SIR!" I was planning to be shameless about this.

"Fuck me please sir, I love it when you fuck me hard, please make me bleed, do whatever you want with me I'm your bitch just please don't take it out Sir..." that was all said desperately and in one breath. I turned my head and looked behind. He was smirking down at me.

"What a dirty, dirty bitch you are, brat..." _Please say that again sir..._ He thrust hard into me, I gasped a little. I could feel my cum straining to escape past the string. It was torture, I loved it! Levi continued to thrust into my ass.

"Please sir, harder..." I moaned. He compiled to my request, thrusting his dick deeper into me. I gasped a was so good. Levi was really getting into it, putting his whole body into motion. I felt every thrust, Levi made sure of that. All of a sudden the room was too hot. I was aware of the sweat on my back. The silence was filled with my heavy breathing. I was aware of it all. I knew what was about to come. I was. Or I would if the string wasn't so tight. I struggled against my arm restraints, trying to free myself.

"Where do you think you're going brat..." Levi's voice hit me back into reality. Nothing would come out of my dick until Levi said it will.

"Sir... Let me..." I begged. He briefly stopped, giving my (already red) ass a good slap.

"Where are your manners..." he said, taking his dick out. That bastard of a human being I should have know he would do this to me. He was probably on the verge himself, but the only thing standing in between him and sweet release was his pride. I look over my shoulder, my gaze wandering over his body. He was looking down at me, displeased glare in his eyes. I wanted him so bad, but he was denying me. I wanted to hate him so much right now, but I knew deep down that I was nothing but a dirty little masochist. And what's worse is that Levi knew that too. I loved the feeling of being subservient to him. I loved it when he punished me for being bad or rewarded me for being good as if he was better than me. I loved knowing that I'm at his mercy. And he knew that too. It scared me a little, making our sex all the more exciting. While I was spacing out, Levi was at work. He cleared the couch in his office from all the paperwork and sat down.

"Come over here." His voice rang through my head and instantly I pulled myself off the desk and waddled to him.

"Get on my lap." I obeyed, somehow holding my balance as I climbed onto his lap. Our faces were close together, though due to the height difference I was slightly looking down on him. I tried to look as nonthreatening as possible, but Levi wasn't having it. He put his hand on the back of my head and forced it down onto his shoulder.

"Never look down at me brat." he muttered. I nodded into his shoulder. We weren't usually this close, and I felt kind of weird. None the less it was nice. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His warm breath rolling down my back. But then of course, everything has to end. Levi's hand, which was previously stroking my back now curled around my waist.

"Tell me Eren, what would you do if I untied your hands?" Levi asked me. My head was still on his shoulder, so I lifted up off it. I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I would do whatever you wanted me to do sir..." I said quietly, slightly embarrassed. He let out a chuckle and undid the belt that kept my hands bound, letting it fall to the floor. Blood rushed back into my hands. I gave them a little shake. Levi watched patiently as I got the feeling back into them. Once I was done I let my hands wander onto his shoulders.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked, trying my hardest to ignore the string that was making me uncomfortable.

"Sit on it." he said motioning to his dick. So this is why he cleared the couch... I positioned my knees on the couch on either side of Levi and lifted my weight off him. And then I sat back down, and oh God my aim was on point. My breath hitched a little as I felt him sliding into me. I knew that because I was on top right now I would have to do all the work. So I carefully started bobbing up and down.

"Good boy..." Levi muttered. Guess having to do all the work must be tiring. In fact, I was running out of gas. To think that Levi was the one to initiate motion every time we fucked, damn he must be exhausted by now. I kept it up for as long as I could until I finally gave up and collapsed onto his shoulder. His hand slipped through my hair.

"You did well" he said, lifting me off him and placing me down onto the couch on my back. I sighed as Levi slipped out of me, only to shove it back in seconds later. I cried out in pain as Levi set a dangerous pace for us. The were long, deep thrusts, each coordinated. And as much as I felt weird thinking about it, Levi's sex preferences and fucking style really reflected his life style. How strange though that I could think about anything at all during this time. I looked up at his face and knew that Levi was steadily heading for the point of no return. It felt amazing, though the string was still holding me in line. Until it was off I wouldn't feel it. My hands reached down to untie it, but Levi noticed. Without stopping, he grabbed my wrists with each of his hands and pinned me down.

"You won't get what you're seeking if you untie that string without my permission, do you understand?" Levi asked, slightly breathless.

"Please let me..." I begged. I felt tears forming. He shook his head.

"Not yet." My hope was shattered. I should have been crying then. But I felt an odd satisfaction. He had total control over me. He decided what I feel and when. Suddenly Levi sucked in a breath, freezing for a moment before letting out heavy breaths and pulling himself out of me. It took us both a moment to catch our breath. I reached for the string again, but just as last time I was stopped by Levi.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Levi said, his hand closing around my hard-on. After being neglected that long, it really hurt.

"Levi-" my cry was cut if by a kiss. A kiss to the lips was also a pretty rare occurrence. I let him have it his way, slumping down and trying to relax. He moved his hand up and down, making me shiver every time. It didn't hurt as much after a few times, but then he suddenly released it and sat back.

"Do it yourself, and make sure you put in a good show for me." he muttered. I felt myself going red. Talking and begging was one thing but doing something private for another person's entertainment was a totally different thing. I avoided eye contact as I grabbed a tight hold on myself. I began performing the same pumping motion, my hand going up and down at a steady pace.

"Look at me." Levi commanded. I blushed.

"I can't -" I started, but Levi's strong hand closed down on my neck, choking me.

"I said look at me brat, that's an order." I struggled for air as my eyes met his. This was turning me on even more. It was too much...

"Levi...!" I managed. Then I felt it. The moment I have been waiting for. He untied the string. I couldn't hold it back. I felt everything that was kept back rush to the tip and escape. I sucked in staggering breaths, my eyes never leaving Levi's. That look he was giving me, it was almost enough to make me cum even more than I already have. Almost. Finally, the feeling has passed. I was feeling dead tired. In fact, I was about to fall asleep on his couch, when Levi asked:

"What did you actually want?" Oh, that's right, I came to his office with a purpose besides fucking... What was it again?

"I don't remember..." I muttered. Levi chuckled, ruffling my hair and standing up.

"I will give you 30 minutes of sleep and then I want you out of my office." he said, walking over to his table.

"Yes sir..." I muttered, feeling myself fall into a deep sleep. I knew he would let me stay longer, he always did.

ally called me in. To my surprise, when I entered, I saw not just Levi but also Kana. Kana was very close with Levi... It bothered me. When Levi and I started dating he never called us a couple. In fact, after 3 months, he still hasn't done anything to prove that we are together. Perhaps I was just stress relief... I suppose even if I didn't like him I would have to take it up the ass from him anyway, so me being gay for him is sort of like an added bonus. Right? I suddenly realized that I was spacing out. Kana was talking about something. And I was getting none of it.

"Sorry, could you please repeat that..." I interrupted Kana. I wasn't sure of her title either. That was not working out in my favor. She sighed.

"Levi, this guy is hopeless... Let me have a week or two with him..." she muttered. I have head rumors that only the "lost cause" kind of people went to her. Apparently she trained someone to death and went to prison for it, but quickly worked her way back up into high ranks somehow. She was trouble. And besides, I wanted to stay with Levi.

"Kana, I appreciate your offer, however this brat is still needed alive. I will train him-" as soon as he said that I thought about dirty things. Made me want to bend over for him. Kana let out a giggle.

"Is that so? Well, go have your fun then." she said and walked out the room. So she knew about us. And she let it happen. Guess Levi and her were just friends. I avoided eye contact. Somehow, I felt bad. Levi was looking at me like I'm his prey. It turned me on but...

"Levi what am I to you?!" I suddenly burst out. I knew this was out of line, but I didn't care. Levi let out a small sigh and stood up.

"Strip." he commanded. I started effortlessly pulling off my clothes and dumping them onto the floor. As soon as my shirt hit the floor, I felt something slap against my cheek with force. Levi backhanded me.

"Brat when I tell you to do something you obey me with effort. If I tell you to clean, you don't just make it not dirty, you make it spotless. If I tell you to rub your face in dirt, you don't just get some on your face and stop, you make sure you're eating that dirt until I tell you to stop. Do you understand me?" He lectured.

"Yes Levi, I hear you." I said, deliberately trying to sound a little rude. He gave me a displeased look. It turned me on. I wanted him to take me and to do all of his kinky shit to me. I wanted him to punish me for being such a bad boy. Levi was getting the same idea.

"You need to watch how you talk to your superiors, brat. An appropriate apology and I might go easy on you..." he muttered in a low, deep voice.

"I'm not sorry at all," I challenged him. He smirked, undoing the buckles of his uniform.

"Well then, I have some work to do, don't I..." He walked over to me and pushed me down onto my knees.

"Open your mouth." he said. I didn't obey. I wanted him to make me beg him for mercy.

"Bad Eren." he push me down onto the rough floor and pressed my face against the (clean) wooden planks.

"Open your mouth for me brat" he repeated, whispering the words to me in a low growl.

"Make me then." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He smirked. First came that clapping sound, and then I felt sudden burning pain on my ass.

"You have disobeyed me too much brat. No mercy will be given to you, beg all you want." he said darkly. It made me hard. Levi was a step ahead of me though. He was pulling my pants down. I struggled a little just for the fun of it, but when his rough hand slapped my bare ass I let out a little squeal and stopped. He used some belts to tie my hands behind my back and then went and got the "special string" which he (as always) tied my cock up with. I was at his mercy now. God that thought would have been enough to make me cum, but the string was tight around the base, preventing movement of any sort.

"Now, would you like to count down from 50 yourself, or would you prefer that I do it for you?" Levi asked, his hand stroking my back.

"Do it yourself!" I said, sounding more rebellious than intended.

"Very well." He purred. I almost let it a scream at the sudden pain of his hand against my ass.

"50,". He counted. Another slap.

"49,"...

"2," he counted. I was breathing heavily by now. Little tear drops formed in the corners of my eyes.I felt my ass burning. This is exactly what I wanted him to do.

"More..." I whined as his hand was gliding up and down my ass. I turned my head and our eyes met. He smirked, once again bringing his hand down onto my ass.

"So you want more, do you?" he asked. I nodded, vigorously.

"Then do as I say..." he whispered to me, forcing me from a lying posting to my knees. Please do more dirty stuff to me. That was the only thing going through my mind.

"Open your mouth for me," Levi requested again. This time I obeyed him right away. I opened it as wide as I can because I knew the monster that was about to be inserted into my mouth. He was bigger than me, which I found slightly surprising at first, considering I was a fair bit taller than him. But hey, who cares right? The further my ass had to stretch the better. His size added to the dominant character he was. And I liked that. Soon I felt his hand on the back of my head. I looked up to see his dick right there. Damn, guys would get jealous at the size if the saw it. It was both thick and long. I eagerly waited for him to push my head onto it. Honestly speaking, I didn't like giving blowjobs. The dick tasted weird. But being forced into doing it was giving my Friend-Down-There a HARD time (see what I did there). I loved it. Levi shoved his dick into my mouth, not waiting for me to get used to the size. He thrust it in and out at a slow pace. He was aware not to put it too far in, but just enough to make me choke on it a little every time. He thrust it in and it at a steady pace, so when he went a little faster or slower I'd moan, knowing he likes that. If I didn't know his habits better, I'd think that he wanted to just cum in my mouth and send me off. But this was Levi. He had more devious plans for me. After a reasonably long time has passed, he finally took his dick out. I had saliva dripping down from the corners of my mouth, and I was struggling a little to catch my breath.

"Tired out already?" Levi Asked circling me.

"No," I said. I left out any titles on purpose, seeing if he would pick it up. He did. I felt him grab my hair and pull my head back.

"What do you call your superiors, brat?" He asked, letting his other hand slip down my body. The touches were driving me crazy, I wanted more. More pain, more touches, more dominance. I wanted more Levi.

"Sir," I replied. He smiled, one of his evil smiles.

"My, what a good boy..." he said, pulling my hair up and forcing me to stand up. He led me over to the desk and then pushed my head down roughly into it, scattering a few papers. I knew what was coming next.

"Sir please... Put it in..." I begged. I heard a rather dark chuckle behind me.

"Where are the magic words?" he asked, sliding his hand over ass, before lifting it off and then bring it back down with force. I cried out a little. Please punish me more...

"Please sir fuck me," I begged shamelessly, knowing that's what Levi wanted to hear. I heard him wetting his cock with saliva. He didn't even bother to wet my asshole though. That's the way we did it. If it wasn't for so much friction, I would be taking it fully dry. He slowly put the tip to the hole. I got ready for the pain, but...

"Tell me, Eren, why should I fuck you? I can make anybody that's under my command my bitch. Give me a reason why I should be fucking your ass, not Mikasa's right now." He said. I fell silent. I had no reply to that.

"I don't know, sir." I said. I felt sad now. Why did he have to ask that? He leaned down to me, tip still at the opening.

"Listen here brat, I don't want anyone else. Just you." He said. My eyes lit up. he really said that? That was so strange, but Levi definitely wasn't the type for comforting others. He meant it. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Thank you, sir..." I whispered. Suddenly I cried out in pain as Levi slid his dick into my asshole. Oh God that felt so good, _please fuck me so hard that it bleeds..._ But instead, he froze.

"Wha-?!" I protested, pushing my ass out and onto it. His hand shoved my ass back down.

"Beg me. And if you do a bad job I'm taking it out." He said. My eyes widened.

"PLEASE SIR!" I was planning to be shameless about this.

"Fuck me please sir, I love it when you fuck me hard, please make me bleed, do whatever you want with me I'm your bitch just please don't take it out Sir..." that was all said desperately and in one breath. I turned my head and looked behind. He was smirking down at me.

"What a dirty, dirty bitch you are, brat..." _Please say that again sir..._ He thrust hard into me, I gasped a little. I could feel my cum straining to escape past the string. It was torture, I loved it! Levi continued to thrust into my ass.

"Please sir, harder..." I moaned. He compiled to my request, thrusting his dick deeper into me. I gasped a was so good. Levi was really getting into it, putting his whole body into motion. I felt every thrust, Levi made sure of that. All of a sudden the room was too hot. I was aware of the sweat on my back. The silence was filled with my heavy breathing. I was aware of it all. I knew what was about to come. I was. Or I would if the string wasn't so tight. I struggled against my arm restraints, trying to free myself.

"Where do you think you're going brat..." Levi's voice hit me back into reality. Nothing would come out of my dick until Levi said it will.

"Sir... Let me..." I begged. He briefly stopped, giving my (already red) ass a good slap.

"Where are your manners..." he said, taking his dick out. That bastard of a human being I should have know he would do this to me. He was probably on the verge himself, but the only thing standing in between him and sweet release was his pride. I look over my shoulder, my gaze wandering over his body. He was looking down at me, displeased glare in his eyes. I wanted him so bad, but he was denying me. I wanted to hate him so much right now, but I knew deep down that I was nothing but a dirty little masochist. And what's worse is that Levi knew that too. I loved the feeling of being subservient to him. I loved it when he punished me for being bad or rewarded me for being good as if he was better than me. I loved knowing that I'm at his mercy. And he knew that too. It scared me a little, making our sex all the more exciting. While I was spacing out, Levi was at work. He cleared the couch in his office from all the paperwork and sat down.

"Come over here." His voice rang through my head and instantly I pulled myself off the desk and waddled to him.

"Get on my lap." I obeyed, somehow holding my balance as I climbed onto his lap. Our faces were close together, though due to the height difference I was slightly looking down on him. I tried to look as nonthreatening as possible, but Levi wasn't having it. He put his hand on the back of my head and forced it down onto his shoulder.

"Never look down at me brat." he muttered. I nodded into his shoulder. We weren't usually this close, and I felt kind of weird. None the less it was nice. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His warm breath rolling down my back. But then of course, everything has to end. Levi's hand, which was previously stroking my back now curled around my waist.

"Tell me Eren, what would you do if I untied your hands?" Levi asked me. My head was still on his shoulder, so I lifted up off it. I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I would do whatever you wanted me to do sir..." I said quietly, slightly embarrassed. He let out a chuckle and undid the belt that kept my hands bound, letting it fall to the floor. Blood rushed back into my hands. I gave them a little shake. Levi watched patiently as I got the feeling back into them. Once I was done I let my hands wander onto his shoulders.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked, trying my hardest to ignore the string that was making me uncomfortable.

"Sit on it." he said motioning to his dick. So this is why he cleared the couch... I positioned my knees on the couch on either side of Levi and lifted my weight off him. And then I sat back down, and oh God my aim was on point. My breath hitched a little as I felt him sliding into me. I knew that because I was on top right now I would have to do all the work. So I carefully started bobbing up and down.

"Good boy..." Levi muttered. Guess having to do all the work must be tiring. In fact, I was running out of gas. To think that Levi was the one to initiate motion every time we fucked, damn he must be exhausted by now. I kept it up for as long as I could until I finally gave up and collapsed onto his shoulder. His hand slipped through my hair.

"You did well" he said, lifting me off him and placing me down onto the couch on my back. I sighed as Levi slipped out of me, only to shove it back in seconds later. I cried out in pain as Levi set a dangerous pace for us. The were long, deep thrusts, each coordinated. And as much as I felt weird thinking about it, Levi's sex preferences and fucking style really reflected his life style. How strange though that I could think about anything at all during this time. I looked up at his face and knew that Levi was steadily heading for the point of no return. It felt amazing, though the string was still holding me in line. Until it was off I wouldn't feel it. My hands reached down to untie it, but Levi noticed. Without stopping, he grabbed my wrists with each of his hands and pinned me down.

"You won't get what you're seeking if you untie that string without my permission, do you understand?" Levi asked, slightly breathless.

"Please let me..." I begged. I felt tears forming. He shook his head.

"Not yet." My hope was shattered. I should have been crying then. But I felt an odd satisfaction. He had total control over me. He decided what I feel and when. Suddenly Levi sucked in a breath, freezing for a moment before letting out heavy breaths and pulling himself out of me. It took us both a moment to catch our breath. I reached for the string again, but just as last time I was stopped by Levi.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Levi said, his hand closing around my hard-on. After being neglected that long, it really hurt.

"Levi-" my cry was cut if by a kiss. A kiss to the lips was also a pretty rare occurrence. I let him have it his way, slumping down and trying to relax. He moved his hand up and down, making me shiver every time. It didn't hurt as much after a few times, but then he suddenly released it and sat back.

"Do it yourself, and make sure you put in a good show for me." he muttered. I felt myself going red. Talking and begging was one thing but doing something private for another person's entertainment was a totally different thing. I avoided eye contact as I grabbed a tight hold on myself. I began performing the same pumping motion, my hand going up and down at a steady pace.

"Look at me." Levi commanded. I blushed.

"I can't -" I started, but Levi's strong hand closed down on my neck, choking me.

"I said look at me brat, that's an order." I struggled for air as my eyes met his. This was turning me on even more. It was too much...

"Levi...!" I managed. Then I felt it. The moment I have been waiting for. He untied the string. I couldn't hold it back. I felt everything that was kept back rush to the tip and escape. I sucked in staggering breaths, my eyes never leaving Levi's. That look he was giving me, it was almost enough to make me cum even more than I already have. Almost. Finally, the feeling has passed. I was feeling dead tired. In fact, I was about to fall asleep on his couch, when Levi asked:

"What did you actually want?" Oh, that's right, I came to his office with a purpose besides fucking... What was it again?

"I don't remember..." I muttered. Levi chuckled, ruffling my hair and standing up.

"I will give you 30 minutes of sleep and then I want you out of my office." he said, walking over to his table.

"Yes sir..." I muttered, feeling myself fall into a deep sleep. I knew he would let me stay longer, he always did.


End file.
